


Hung Like a Horse

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Slash, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Hung Like a Horse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/gifts).



**Title:** Hung Like a Horse  
 **Pairing:** Teddy/James  
 **Challenge:** Apocalypse now!  
 **Summary:** It's the end of the world and Teddy wants James's massive cock before he dies.  
 **Rating/Warnings:** NC-17, size queens or love of the mighty schlong  
 **Word Count:** ~1765  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/firewhiskeyfic/profile)[**firewhiskeyfic**](http://community.livejournal.com/firewhiskeyfic/) and for [](http://gryffindorj.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**gryffindorj**](http://gryffindorj.dreamwidth.org/) who gave me the scenario and pairing. Thanks to [](http://roozette.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**roozette**](http://roozette.dreamwidth.org/) who offered to translate from drunk!Torino to English. You can read the original, in all its incoherent glory, [here](http://firewhiskeyfic.livejournal.com/59511.html).

  
Teddy had been trying to find a way into James' pants for years. He could see the outline of his cock through his trousers and knew it was huge. He wanted to suck it, to fuck it, to worship at its altar.

They were doing a training run in the forest when four centaurs rode by. Teddy could tell, from the size of their cocks, nearly dragging on the ground as they ran, that they were also planning on fucking soon.

"The four horsemen of the apocalypse," he said to James, who looked back at him as if he'd grown two heads.

"What?" James asked.

"You didn't take the comparative religion class, I take it?"

"Huh?'

"Never mind," Teddy said, sighing. "It's the end of the world as we know it—"

"And I feel fine." James grinned. "That one I know."

"So you know we really should, um," Teddy wasn't sure how to ask now. "Fuck."

James grinned, "We should?" He looked Teddy up and down. "Perhaps you're right."

"That's it?" Teddy shook his head. "I say we should fuck and you say yes?"

"It is the end of the world and all, right?" James's cock was clearly already hard and Teddy's mouth began to water. "Is here good?"

Teddy looked around. The centaurs were gone and he didn't see anyone else. He looked back at James, who had unbuttoned his shirt and was palming his cock through his trousers.

"God, you look good." Teddy yanked his jumper over his head then pulled his T-shirt off after.

James stepped up to him and ran a hand over his bare chest, his fingers pausing at one of his nipples, playing with it until it was pebbled and tight. "If this is the end, I want to do everything."

"Everything?" Teddy said back, his mind reeling.

"Suck, fuck, be sucked, be fucked." James moved his hand down to Teddy's placket and rubbed over his cock. "Everything."

"If you keep that up we won't be doing anything," Teddy said, gripping James's wrist. "What first?"

"I want to suck you," James said then pulled Teddy into a kiss, shoving his tongue between his lips fiercely. Teddy groaned when he felt James's length against his own, hot and heavy.

"Suck me then," Teddy said, pressing a hand to James' shoulder and encouraging him to get on his knees. James's brown eyes flashed with some unnamed emotion, but Teddy couldn't think straight as all his blood was throbbing in his cock. His pants were wet with pre-come by the time James opened his placket and pulled his pants and trousers halfway down his thighs.

"Wow," James said, wrapping his hand around Teddy's cock. "That's going to feel good in my arse."

Teddy felt his cock throb, and he was suddenly afraid he was going to come before James even sucked the head into his mouth.

"Fuck, Jamie." Teddy wrapped his hand around James' head, and James obediently opened his mouth obscenely wide. Teddy's hips snapped forward the moment James's lips closed around his length. James reached around and grabbed his arse with both hands, pulling him deeper, closer, swallowing Teddy's cock expertly which actually enraged Teddy.

"Whose cock have you been sucking?" he asked, his voice strange to his ears.

"Jealous, much?" James said when he pulled back and licked the head. "Your hair is violently green, Teddy."

He lowered his head and began sucking hard and rolling Teddy's balls, and Teddy forgot all about James's conquests. He would make him his own by the end of the night. Grabbing a fistful of hair, he fucked James's mouth until he was coming and coming, James's face messy with saliva and come.

The moment Teddy pulled out, James was on his feet, kissing Teddy again, pushing the taste of himself back into Teddy's mouth, grinding his huge cock against Teddy's thigh.

"More, Teddy," James moaned. "I want more…."

Teddy reached for James's length and rubbed his hand over the thick cock. "Take off your trousers, Jamie."

James quickly pushed his trousers and pants down to his ankles and then stepped out of them. It wasn't until he straightened up that Teddy got a good look at him, and he had to bite the inside of his cheek.

"Jesus, James," Teddy said in awe.

James blushed all the way down to his nipples, but he stroked his long and thick cock, teasing Teddy.

"Suck it, Teddy," James held his cock straight out in front of him, pulling the foreskin back so Teddy could see the glistening tip.

Teddy fell to his knees and took James's length in his hand. He was thick and heavy and the scent was extraordinary. He licked at the head then sucked it into his mouth. James moaned and Teddy groaned as he worked James' length with his hand while he sucked as much as he could into his mouth. He was big but thankfully not so big that Teddy couldn't enjoy it. He sometimes wondered what guys with cocks the size of bludger bats did with their pricks.

"Fuck! Teddy, fuck," James said, his hips starting to roll, thrusting into Teddy's mouth. He relaxed his throat the best he could, sucking in a breath every time James pulled back.

Teddy closed his eyes and let James fuck his mouth, his own cock beginning to harden again.

"So close," James said breathlessly, gripping Teddy's head and shoved his cock into his throat before pulling back and coming. Teddy swallowed every drop, loving the bitter taste on his tongue. James nearly fell over backwards as his knees buckled, but Teddy caught him and helped him to the mossy ground.

"Gonna fuck you now," Teddy said before kissed James, sharing his taste with him to return the favor.

James let his legs fall open. His cock was still soft but he looked utterly edible. Sometime soon Teddy would eat his arse until he came, but right now he wanted to be inside him.

Conjuring a handful of lube, Teddy applied some to James's ever hardening cock and pressed to fingers to his arse. James arched off the ground as Teddy stretched him without finesses.

"Ready for me?" Teddy teased, rubbing his thumb against James's perineum.

"Do it," James said. "Put your cock in me."

"Fuck yeah," Teddy said, pulling his fingers free. Lining his cock up with James's hole, he pushed in slowly, giving James time to adjust. He braced a hand on either side of his head and rolled his hips until he was balls deep. James lay on the ground panting, his magnificent cock half-hard.

"Touch yourself, Jamie," Teddy said as he began thrusting. James opened his eyes and reached for his prick, giving it a stroke as he flexed his muscles and squeezed Teddy's dick.

"Harder, Teddy, harder," James said pushing back to meet every one of Teddy's hard thrusts.

"Don't come, Jamie," Teddy said as he fucked him. "Want you in me."

"Fuck," James said. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Yes, I want you to fuck me with your big cock." Teddy slammed into James and came again, his cock spilling inside James's arse.

Teddy rested his head against James's cheek for a moment, but then felt the throb of his cock against his stomach. God, he wanted James inside him.

Pulling back, he kissed James roughly, easing out and rolling onto his hands and knees. "Christ, Teddy," James said getting up off the ground. "You'll be the death of me."

"Remember, it's the end of the world, anyway," Teddy said, bracing himself as he felt James questing fingers pressing against his very relaxed arsehole.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this," Teddy thought he heard James say, but he didn't have time to reply because he felt James's cock press against his hole and push….

Teddy groaned deep and long, his arse stretching wide as James pushed into him.

"Oh my God," he cried out, pushing his arse into the air and pillowing his head on his hands. He wanted James deeper and deeper and all the way inside, filling him to the point he thought he'd die from the pleasure of it.

"Fuck, Teddy," James moaned, his hands gripping Teddy's hips. "You feel so good wrapped around me."

"Then fuck me, you bastard," Teddy said, pushing back hard and egging James on. "Fucking do it!"

"Fuck yeah," James said and slammed in before pulling all the way out. He guided his cock back to Teddy's hole and stretched him again as he pushed past the tight muscles.

"Shove it in me," Teddy begged, and James did. Hard. Over and over until he finally screamed Teddy's name and filled his arse with come.

James draped himself over Teddy's back, panting, then reached for Teddy's cock again, stroking him. "Gonna come again, Teddy?" he asked.

"Put your fingers in me," Teddy whispered. And to his credit, James didn't hesitate. He slipped three fingers into Teddy's hole and rubbed over his prostate while he stroked him.

Teddy widened his stance, wanton and desperate. It was everything he wanted it to be. But he'd die if James only wanted this once.

Teddy screamed, his cock utterly spent, barely any come from his cock as he orgasmed again then collapsed flat to the ground.

James fell down bedside him. "That was brilliant. If we do die, I'm glad we fucked."

"And if we don't die?" Teddy asked, closing his eyes.

James reached out and tweaked a nipple. "Still glad we fucked, you prat."

"Another conquest?"

"Not everyone can handle it," James said quietly not needing to explain when he meant. "You'd be surprised at the problems it's caused."

Teddy reached for him and cupped his hand in his cheek. "I promise to love and cherish your giant dick for as long as you'll have me."

James burst out laughing and tweaked one of Teddy's nipples hard. "Wanker."

"C'mere, Teddy said, pulling James close to his side.

"Aren't you worried about the Centaurs?"

"Bit late to worry about them," Teddy said around a yawn.

"They have big cocks," James said, his hand cradling Teddy's completely soft cock proprietarily.

"Only want yours," Teddy said. After a few moments he added, "Anyone ever tell you that you look a lot like your father?"

James stilled beside him. "Are we still talking about cocks, Teddy?"

Teddy shivered. "No, of course not." When James relaxed beside him Teddy let out the breath he'd been holding.

That was close. Though James needn't worry. Teddy wouldn't be comparing anymore Potter cocks, not after he'd had this one.


End file.
